The present invention relates generally to a switching system for a vehicle which is wireless, permitting location of the switches in remote locations in the vehicle.
Current vehicles include numerous electrical features which require sensor-activated or user-activated switches. The wiring required by these switches increases the time for assembly and the cost and weight of the vehicle. Further, each connection between wires provides a potential failure point in the system.
Switches mounted on movable vehicle components such as doors, visors, and the steering wheel are difficult to wire. The number of wires to these locations can be reduced by multiplexing a group of switches in one of these locations; however, the additional multiplexer increases the cost of the switching system.